


Kiss It Better

by ScreamingLotus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: English, First Kiss, I'm sorry that I love Korekiyo, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingLotus/pseuds/ScreamingLotus
Summary: Rantaro asks Korekiyo for a kiss, but Korekiyo feels guilty for letting his feelings get the better of him.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Kiss It Better

“W-what did you say?”

“Kiss me.”

Even after hearing it a second time, Korekiyo still didn’t believe it. There was a rasp in his breath as he stared down at Rantaro. He could feel his heart skip in his chest despite himself, despite everything he shouldn’t feel. 

His sister would be absolutely furious with him; he could hear her voice in his head. Betrayal. Deceit. Lies. Loneliness. Threats of self-harm. Korekiyo was well-versed in everything she would say, and certainly didn’t feel good as he remembered it. He hated how much Rantaro’s words had stirred in him, and felt dizzy with guilt as his body quivered at the thought.

Despite that truth, Korekiyo wanted to be selfish. For the first time in a very long time, he wanted to be free to feel love. 

“Well?” Rantaro seemed so cocky standing there; it was as though he knew Korekiyo wanted to.

“I’m not sure you know what you’re asking.”

“I’m asking you to kiss me. It seems pretty cut and dry to me.”

For once…

“Close your eyes,” Korekiyo commanded, suddenly feeling more confident as he allowed his sister’s voice to fade from his mind. 

“What?”

“Do you want a kiss or not?

“I don’t see why-“

“Close your eyes,” Korekiyo repeated, “And don’t open them.” Rantaro seemed to pause in thought, but nodded slowly after a moment. He closed his eyes and waited. Part of him thought Korekiyo would simply leave while his eyes were closed. However, the thought vanished when he felt Korekiyo’s lips press against his own. It was gentler than Rantaro had imagined, but somehow just as mysterious and dominating. 

When Korekiyo pulled away, he blushed and covered his face once more. “Good night,” he whispered, “Rantaro.” He slipped into his dorm.

Rantaro opened his eyes slowly and watched the door for a moment before he smirked and went off down the hall. Opening his own dorm door, he slipped inside and pressed his back to the door in disbelief, clutching his hand against his chest. He couldn’t believe he had been so bold to begin with, let alone gotten the kiss. Rantaro reached up and touched his lips fondly. However, when he pulled his hand away, he noticed something red. He gasped softly, confused and went to the mirror to check his face. He could see red lipstick smeared across his lips. After a moment, he smirked slowly; Korekiyo sure was an interesting guy.


End file.
